Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me!
by Kiki the Kitty
Summary: Princess Hinata and Prince Sasuke are engaged to be wed. Alas, the two of them plus Hinata's maid are captured by pirates for ransom. Will true love spark aboard the ship? Or will things go terribly wrong? SasuHina. On hiatus.
1. Dinner

**Okay, here's my first SasuHina story. I simply love this pairing.**

**Anyways, this fic is AU and set in a magical, fairy-tale land complete with genies, pirates, mermaids, royalty, and faeries. Plus, instead of chakra…they use magic. Yay, magic! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**'Chapter One **-** Dinner'**

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the cold window sill. Outside the ocean roared, its turbulent waters speaking of an upcoming storm. '_Thunder!__ Thunder! __Thunder!_' They hollered. I had no wish to look out through the glass and watch as the waves crashed against the surf. It would only remind me of the freedom that I longed for but did not have. I knew very well that I was moping and that moping wasn't something princesses were meant to do, but I didn't care. What use was it to upkeep a lady-like exterior when on the inside you were breaking apart?

There I go again, making myself feel horrible. What would do me good right now would be a nice slap to the face, but I didn't particularly feel like hitting myself.

But come on, wouldn't you be moping if you were completely and fully in love with the greatest boy in the world and then your father goes and ruins everything by betrothing you to another?

Yeah, I thought that would be your answer.

Plus, that wonderful boy had given me a gift this morning. But not just any gift, no. This one was special. It was something he was never supposed to give me in the first place, but he gave it to me because he thought that _I _was special. At first I didn't want to take it…but he had insisted and even went as far as putting the flask into my hand.

My hand went to my bosom where the small flask now rested, tucked between my large breasts (which were thankfully big enough to keep things hidden).

"Hinata-hime?"

My eyes snapped open and I nearly jumped out of my chair as a sharp knock sounded on the other side of my door. It took me a few seconds to realize that the voice belonged to my maid, Tenten. It took me another few seconds to compose myself and finally answer her.

"C-come in, T-tenten-chan." I managed to stutter, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

I heard the door handle clink as it was pushed down by a firm hand. Less than a second later the door swung open to admit Tenten into my room.

"Your father, His Royal Majesty King Hiashi-sama, is waiting for you downstairs, Hinata-hime." She said kindly as she made her way towards me. My room was a little bit smaller then gigantic, so naturally it took her a good amount of time to make it to where I sat.

"Should I call the other maids to help you dress, Hinata-hime?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of her in a gesture of respect.

I sighed and cast my eyes on the ground. "I really d-don't want to marry the m-man father picked for m-me." I glanced at her with sad eyes. Tenten offered me a sympathetic smile and extended her hand to me.

"Come on, Hinata-hime. Maybe His Royal Highness Prince Sasuke-sama isn't that bad." She beckoned to me with that smile of hers and I couldn't help but take her hand and allow her to pull me to my feet. Normally, this type of interaction would not be permitted between royalty and commoners, but Tenten was an exception to me. From as far as I could remember she had always been there to help me. She was my best friend, so to speak.

I stood up shakily and Tenten ushered me behind the dressing screen. Leaving me there, she strode towards my closet and opened the doors wide.

"Hmmm, I think it would be better if you wore something particularly lovely for this dinner, Hinata-hime. How about that light blue kimono of yours? The one that has white flowers and gold birds embroidered on the sleeves. Then you could wear that new gold obi overtop it." Tenten called from within my spacious closet.

"That sounds n-nice, Tenten-chan." I answered, not particularly caring about what I would wear. I was going to face certain doom this evening, I just knew it. And when faced with certain doom, who would have time to worry about kimonos? Not me.

Five minutes later, Tenten had managed to strip me down and fully dress me in new clothing. Out of all the maids we had she was the quickest and the most precise, something the whole household valued. As a downside, her speed rendered her a little inattentive; she did not notice the lid of the flask poking out from the cleft of my bosom.

"There, you're ready, Hinata-hime." She grinned as she tucked an ivory flower ornament into my hair. "I'm willing to bet that you'll knock Prince Sasuke head over heels."

I laughed lightly at her remark and made my way towards the door. "I h-hope I won't make a fool out of m-myself." Tenten merely rolled her eyes at this and escorted me out of my chambers.

Keeping a proper distance behind me, Tenten followed me down the large marble staircase and into the near deserted main hall. No doubt all the guests were already ushered into the dining room and awaiting my arrival.

I took in a deep breath and glided the remainder of the way towards the dining room entrance. Before I was able to fully reach it, the guards had already swung the doors wide open. As if on cue, a servant announced my name.

"Presenting, Her Royal Highness Princess Hinata-sama!"

Every head turned my way as I entered the dining hall. They looked at me with awe and fascination, as if I were a rare and delicate flower in bloom. People followed me with their eyes as I walked towards the end of the table where my father sat. It was an uncomfortable sensation, but I had grown more or less used to it in my seventeen years of being alive.

I took a seat between my sister and my father and kept my eyes focused on my lap. Tenten positioned herself against the wall with the other servants, ready to serve if her help was needed.

My father stood up slowly and cleared his throat for attention. No sooner than he had done so, the whole room went silent. "My dear guests. Now that we are all here, let us dine in honor of Prince Sasuke of Uchiha and Princess Hinata of Hyuuga. As you all know, the two of them will be wed within a week and we welcome you all to attend the upcoming ceremony." His pale lilac eyes surveyed the guests like a hawk watching its prey. "To Prince Sasuke and Princess Hinata." He boomed, picking up his glass in a toast and taking a swallow.

The rest of the guests picked up their glasses and drank. As for me, I barely took a sip.

My father sat back down just as servants with food-laden platters walked out of the kitchens. The first meal was served quickly, much to the liking of several of our guests.

"Hinata-hime." My father's voice made me turn my head away from my meal. "This is Prince Sasuke, your future husband. You will show him around the flower gardens after dinner."

I directed my gaze at the handsome young man sitting opposite me. This was my first time meeting my fiancé. His family was rumored to be one of the best Fire-Magic and Illusion-Magic users in the land, but of them all only he and his brother remained. His brother, however, had left their home to become a seafaring pirate and was known to all as the disgrace of the Uchiha Royal family. It was rumored that King Fugako had attempted to stop Prince Itachi from leaving and the Prince had killed him. People also said that Prince Itachi would have killed his mother as well, had she not died in childbirth. I felt deeply sorry for Prince Sasuke, having no family but his scoundrel brother. How much sadness he must feel everyday…

A cough from my father brought me out of my musings. With a light squeak, I remembered that he had just said something to me. Being the princess that I was, I blushed and pushed a few words out.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty, I will d-d-do so." I stammered in a most unladylike fashion. "It w-will be my p-pleasure."

Prince Sasuke acknowledged me with an incline of his head. "No, I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." He replied dryly, letting everyone in the vicinity know that he didn't particularly want to marry me either.

This was going to be a long dinner.

* * *

**That's all for now, you guys.** ** 3**


	2. A Most Unpleasant Walk

**There we go, Chapter 2 is up. Hurrah.**

* * *

**'Chapter 2 **-** A Most Unpleasant Walk'**

After what seemed to be five decades, the dinner ended and all the guests were ushered into the dance hall to be amused by dancers and music. My father bid me to skip the entertainment and show my fiancé around the palace gardens. Naturally, I obliged.

Sasuke walked over to me and offered me his arm, just like a proper gentleman would do. Blushing, I gingerly rested my hand in the crevice of his elbow and allowed him to walk me towards the dance hall exit. Tenten, ever the dutiful maid, took up her position behind us as it would be very inappropriate for a princess to go about sans escort.

As we stepped out onto the terrace, the music started up and the quiet chatter of people died down.

Crickets chirped from within the safety of the foliage and fireflies drifted along the air. I hated to admit it, but the night was romantic. As romantic as one could hope for.

We walked in silence along the cobbled pathways, following the light of the many lanterns stationed across the vast garden.

The silence was by now becoming oppressive. I knew that my father would want me to say something and to somehow strike up a conversation with my future husband. But how? What could I possibly say to somebody who I just met an hour ago?

I would just have to blurt out something random.

"H-how is your k-kingdom, S-Sasuke-ouji?" I asked, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Hn. Everything's fine." He answered without much emotion.

There was a long pause before he decided to ask me something in turn. However, I did not expect him to ask me such an unsuitable question.

"Do you have someone already?" His voice was level and this time he turned his head to look at me.

My eyes widened and my face reddened to the color of a tomato. "P-pardon? W-what d-d-do you m-mean?" I squeaked, losing all control over my stuttering. Behind us, Tenten uttered the quietest of coughs.

"Someone you have feelings for." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I'm aware of the fact that you don't wish to marry me. I share the exact same outlook, but this marriage is meant to forge an alliance between our kingdoms."

I nibbled on my lip and dared to look at him from the corner of my eyes. "Well, y-yes. I d-do have someone I h-have feelings f-for." Tears brimmed in my eyes and I had to bite down hard on my tongue to keep myself from crying. "This m-m-morning, he t-t-told me t-that he loved m-me."

"What's his name?" Sasuke asked, showing the slightest hint of sympathy in his voice.

"N-naruto-kun." I whispered as I forced the pain back down into myself. "How about y-you, Sasuke-ouji?" It was only fair that he was asked the same question…but I had to confess that I was curious of who it was that he held dear to his heart.

He said nothing for a while, which gave me the opportunity to take my first good look at his face. His bone structure was almost feminine, but maybe that was due to the shadows cast by the pathway lamps. Still, he was roguishly handsome.

It was then that he spoke.

"For about two years, I had what you may call a 'companion'. She wanted to marry me, but my advisors would not allow it. She wasn't royalty and they said that she would only bring more disgrace to the kingdom." He smirked ruefully. "I can't say that I loved her, but I did care for her. Her name is Sakura; she worked as a medic in the palace."

I looked away from his face. It must have been horrible for him, loving someone for two years and then being forced to break all bonds with them because of someone else. To my great shame, that someone else was me.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled, turning my head away once more. My finger went and found its usual place against my lips, helping me cope with my rising anxiety. I did not want this marriage. I did not want any of this. I wanted to run as far from this place as I could.

"It's not your fault." Sasuke replied as he steered me to the left and unto a different path. This one led out of the garden and down to the beach. The sea had calmed down by now and the waves barely moved from their watery beds. It was as if they were resting themselves for the night.

The cobbled steps ended at a small gate which was carelessly pushed open by Sasuke. It swung open with a gently creak and permitted the three of us to step onto the cool sand of the beach. The small grains instantly invaded my shoes and a few even penetrated through the fabric of my socks, making my feet itch with discomfort. Nevertheless, the beach's loveliness smoothed away all the aches and worries from my brow. It brought a smile to my face, and even Sasuke looked a little brighter.

In the distance I could see the beginning of the port and the boats that were moored to it. From where we walked, I glimpsed the white canvas of the sails and the tall masts reaching up into the sky. On the inside I wondered what it would be like to sail the ocean. Would it be peaceful? Terrifying? Exciting? I could only wonder.

We kept walking through the sand and soon progressed into a much more rocky part of the beach. Large boulders lay to our left, a part of a small cliff that once used to be there. The jagged edges reached out to us, as if wanting to scratch at our skin and rip our clothes. It was quiet here, almost unnaturally so. The ocean itself was near inaudible and not a single critter scrambled through the sand.

A cold sweat formed along my spine. Not a single breath of wind came our way. The world stopped moving completely as it held its breath and waited for something to happen.

I felt Sasuke tense beside me, he could feel it too. Behind us, Tenten's step grew more cautious.

My breath caught in my throats as craned my head from side to side. There was something exceedingly off beam with this whole picture. The beach was never this hushed. Never had I in my many times being here ever been in such stillness.

That was when they attacked.

* * *

**That's all for now, folks. **


	3. Pirates!

**I feel proud of myself, writing so much in so little time.**

* * *

**'Chapter 3 - Pirates!'**

Before I had time to utter a single word, a sharp blade was pressed against my throat and a strong arm wrapped itself around my waist. The man who held me rested his chin above my head and chuckled at my apparent discomfort.

Behind me came Tenten's indignant growls. She was struggling, no doubt, and hard. One of the pirate's swore vehemently as a thump resonated through the night. Tenten had most likely managed to hit him where it hurt.

"Damn it, tie the bitch up! That fucking hurt. Seriously." Growled the pirate who got hit in the family jewels.

As much as I wanted to turn around and see how Tenten was doing, I couldn't. The man keeping me in place wasn't someone that I wanted to anger.

"Try anything, kid, and I'll slit your girlfriend's throat from ear to ear." My captor said sharply just as Sasuke moved his hand towards his belt-knife.

That was when it struck me. No attempt on holding back Sasuke had been made by the bandits. Feeling both relieved and worried at the same time, a strange combination indeed, I focused myself on being a good captive. Getting my throat cut from ear to ear did not sound like something that I would take pleasure in. Then again, hoping that Sasuke would not do anything rash was all that I could do.

From somewhere on my right I heard the sound of footsteps. They were unhurried and casual, as if the person they belonged to was taking a mere stroll.

Finally, a figure came into my plane of sight. It was a tall, dark-haired man in a captain's hat. His hands were clasped behind his back and his face was undeniably cold. All in all, he looked a lot like Sasuke.

Wait. WHAT!?

My eyes widened to the size of saucers. No. It couldn't be. There was no way! This couldn't be Uchiha Itachi. Not _the _Uchiha Itachi, dreaded pirate of the Seven Seas. Then…the pirates surrounding us would most definitely be his crew!

I groaned inwardly.

Of all the ghastly scenarios in the world this must be the most horrible. Captured by pirates? Bad. Captured by the crew of the Red Blade? Certain doom.

"Hello, little brother." Itachi drawled, his lips curving up into a smirk. "How nice it is of you to finally set your sights on a bride."

Sasuke's hands balled into firsts as anger flared up in his eyes. He was ready to fight, there was no contradicting that.

"Weren't you paying attention to what the First Mate of my ship said?" Itachi asked, raising his eyebrows in a mocking gesture. "You make a single move and the girl dies. You can't afford to make such a sacrifice for your own selfish reasons, now can you?"

No, he couldn't.

First of all, I didn't want to die.

Second of all, my father would declare war against the Kingdom of Uchiha the second he would learn of my death. Insensitive man or not, my father did love me.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and slowly unclenched his fists. Within a matter of second he had forced himself to calm down…to a certain extent. If one were to take a look at his forehead, one would know just how angry he was. The vein pulsating there said it all.

"What do you want, Itachi? You've already disgraced the Uchiha name and killed our father. What more could you want?" Sasuke spat, visibly straining to keep his rage under control.

Ah, testosterone…sometimes I thought that an ounce of it could fuel a whole kingdom for a year.

Itachi cocked his head to one side. "What more could I possibly want, you ask?" His voice took on a malevolent tone. It was so positively spiteful that simply hearing it made me want to rip off my own ears. Never before had I heard so much wickedness in a person's voice. Never until now.

"I want the genie which belongs to the Kingdom of Hyuuga. This particular genie is said to be the strongest of the nine currently known to the world. The Kyuubi, they call her." Itachi intoned. "Rumor has it that the genie is currently in possession of a boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. If the King of the Hyuuga Kingdom cares at all about his daughter, her fiancé, and politics, he would without a doubt force Naruto to hand over the genie in exchange for their safety."

My blood went cold.

"_The genie in exchange for __their__ safety._" The only problem with that plan was that Naruto no longer owned the genie.

I did.

The small flask tucked into my cleavage was by now beginning to burn a hole in my chest, figuratively speaking.

Quite suddenly the awful situation I found myself in just got worse. Not only did Naruto no longer have the genie, he would also get into trouble. My father would be livid once he learned that the sole item with the ability to return his daughter and her fiancé was no longer in his reach.

Why, oh why did I have to accept that gift!? Naruto had insisted and I had accepted. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I should have known that nothing good would ever come of that little flask.

I looked over at my future husband, if we ever survived to get married, that is. Back in the gardens I had confided in him about Naruto's affection for me. With so little information given on the subject, Sasuke could not have possibly figured out that Naruto did more than just tell me he loved me.

I wasn't quite sure if that was a bad or a good thing yet. Then again, I didn't have much of an opportunity to inform Sasuke of that now…as I would most likely get someone's hand showed between my breasts. And that wasn't something on my 'to-do' list.

I would just have to play my cards right and continue keeping the little flask hidden until I figured out what to do with it. For now I would have to let things unfold as they may.

"Planning on world domination?" Sasuke retorted, taking on the role of the tough guy.

"Trying to impress your bride?" Itachi asked, shaking his head in an amused way. "And no, there are some things more important to me then world domination. Things that you don't need to know about."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a blonde man sneaking up on Sasuke. His hand was held over his head, holding what appeared to be a cutlass.

I gasped in fright. As a punishment for making a noise, the knife at my throat grazed my skin ever so tenderly , drawing a thin line of blood from my neck.

Due to my uncontrolled gasping, Sasuke noticed the man and blocked the blow that was coming down at him. Caught arm to arm with a pirate, Sasuke did not have the chance to prevent a sharp blow to the head that came from behind him.

My fiancé's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. As his limp body hit the ground, I was able to see who it was that knocked him out cold. To my surprise, directly behind where Sasuke previously stood there was a blue-haired woman. A hefty bat was balanced in the crook of her elbow and she looked particularly pleased with herself. The other pirate's supposed attack was only meant as a distraction.

"Nice work, Konan, Deidara." Itachi said as he turned around on his heel and started to walk away. "Tie the three of them up and take them to the ship."

My last thoughts before I fainted were composed of just how doomed I was and just how much it would suck to be surrounded by unwashed pirates.

* * *

**I will do my utmost best to get Chapter 4 up sometime tomorrow. **


	4. A Kindred Soul

**Chapter 4 is now complete and so far it's the longest of them all! **

* * *

**'Chapter 4 - A Kindred Soul'**

The smell of sweat and alcohol penetrated my nostrils as I lay sprawled across a mildly comfortable surface. A pallet, most likely. As much as I wanted to lift my head and get up on my feet, I couldn't. My limbs felt like they were filled with lead. Never before had I been this tired. Not to mention, everything hurt. I guess I just wasn't used to sleeping on anything but a soft bed.

Gingerly, I cracked open my eyelids and squinted at my surroundings.

The room I was lying in was dim and filthy. The only light piercing the darkness came from underneath the door which was directly across from where I was lying.

"Hinata-hime, are you awake?"

Tenten's familiar voice resonated from somewhere beside me. With a lot of effort, I twisted my head to the left, cringing as my muscles screamed in protest. Tenten lay there on a similar pallet. She had propped herself up on her elbows and was looking at me with concern.

"Y-yes, I think so." I muttered. That wasn't all true as sleep still clung to me like a wet towel.

"I managed to untie myself and I did the same for you when you were still asleep." Tenten said, pointing towards a pile of rope not too far from her.

"How d-did you manage to d-do that?" I asked her. Things were looking a little brighter now. I knew that I could always count on Tenten to come through in the end.

"I had a small knife tucked away in my shoe. The pirates were too lazy to search us." She laughed mischievously. "They probably thought that a maid would be harmless and cause them no trouble."

I couldn't help but smile. Luck was finally shining down on me, if only a little bit.

"W-what about S-Sasuke-ouji?" I suddenly asked, the smile sliding off my face.

"I haven't seen him since they threw us in here. I think they've been keeping him under close guard." Tenten replied. With a grunt, she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Come on, Hinata-hime, we should probably go up on the deck or we'll starve to death."

I nodded my head and forced myself up into a semi-crouch. I must have slept in a very strange position for my body to be in so much pain. That or the pirates threw me into this room like a sack of potatoes.

"Here, Hinata-hime, let me help you." Tenten offered kindly as she took a hold of my arm.

With a tug, Tenten had me up on my feet. I swayed a little from side to side and soon regained my balance. A few seconds later I nearly toppled over. The floor was rocking from side to side. Great, my first experience aboard a ship and it turns out to be a nasty one.

"Careful, Hinata-hime. Take small steps or the boat will throw you off balance and me as well." Tenten said with fake cheer, doing her best to brighten my already dull day.

Stumbling towards the door, Tenten reached out for the handle and gave it a good twist. It was locked. She furrowed her eyebrows and rattled at the knob a few more times just to check if she may have been turning it the wrong way. It was still locked.

"Hinata-hime, I'm going to try to open the door with my knife." Tenten looked over at me decisively. "Would you be able to keep your balance on your own for a bit, I don't want the knife to slip and cut you if the boat rocks too much."

I nodded my head and slipped away from Tenten's side. The boat shifted under my feet in a most unpleasant way just as I took a step, which sent me tumbling against the nearest wall.

"I-I'm okay!" I squeaked, not wanting to interrupt Tenten's concentration as she crouched in front of the door.

She had her small knife out and was poking and prodding at the knob from each and every side. From what I could see the door didn't have a key opening from the inside. Maybe those pirates weren't that idiotic after all…

"I technically could saw the lock out of the door…but that would be near impossible with the way the ship is moving." Tenten said as she tucked her knife away and got back up on her feet. "And we can't break it down either. Our only hope is yelling really loud and hoping that one of the pirates will open the door for us."

With that said, Tenten began to pound on the door and scream indeterminate words at the top of her lungs. Never before had I seen her thrash around like that, much less scream. I knew it would be rude to just stand there and not help her, so I decided to pitch in as well.

I held unto the wall to retain my balance as I shuffled towards the door. This was it, the first time in my life that I would punch something and yell. Taking in a deep breath, I drew back my fist and let it fly against the wooden door. With a thud and a stab of pain, my fist collided with the wood. I could feel my knuckles scraping and I let out a gasp. I had never thought that punching something would feel so good, despite the pain of my bruised knuckles. I drew back my other fist and hurtled it towards the door. My other fist soon followed suit, and then the other and so on.

Soon I was pounding the door with as much spirit as Tenten, letting out all my anger and frustration into the blows. I was getting so into this that I failed to stop punching even when the door was opened by one of the pirates.

With a distinct smack, my fist collided with his stomach. He cringed.

Before I could withdraw my fist, he had grabbed my arm tightly. Trembling, I raised my head to look at him. He was the very same pirate who had tried to get Sasuke with a cutlass back when we were all on land. What did Itachi call him? Daisuke? Deisame? Deinara? I had no idea.

He had long blonde hair, part of which was tied up in a ponytail atop his head. His eyes were as blue as Naruto's and appeared to be outlined in black charcoal.

"Aren't you the fighter? That was quite a punch, un." He grinned impishly and dragged me out onto the deck. "Now, tell me, how did you manage to untie yourselves, hmm?"

"Let go of Hinata-hime, you filthy dog." Tenten snapped in a most un-Tenten-like way.

"Another fighter, un? How damn lovely." He rolled his eyes.

Tenten sent a punch towards his face but he easily caught her hand in his.

"I'm not stupid, girl. I could see that one coming, un." The blonde retorted. I could sense that anger was brewing within him and feared that he would take it out on either Tenten or me.

"Deidara, let them go. Captain said that they were my charge, not yours." The voice came from the blue-haired woman who had previously knocked Sasuke out. She had a calm demeanor to her and she showed not the slightest bit of irritation or concern at what Deidara was doing. Deidara, that's what his name was. Well, I was close.

Deidara heaved an aggravated sigh and let go of us.

"It's not like I was doing anything, Konan. Plus, she punched me first, un." He gestured at me with his hand. "One of them most likely has a knife, too."

The female pirate, Konan, rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a child, Deidara. Go do something useful instead. I'll take care of the prisoners."

Deidara trudged away, muttering profanities under his breath.

Konan looked over us with a steady eye. She seemed to be a relatively level-headed woman and to my happiness, she was clean. I had imagined that all pirates would be grimy and smelly, but this woman proved me wrong. Her clothes were freshly washed and her hair was neatly pined up in a bun with a white flower tastefully tucked beside it. Not a single speck of dirt could be found anywhere along her body.

"When you stop staring at me, I will show you around the ship and introduce you to the crew." She said coolly. This threw me off-guard. I blushed and looked away from her. I had forgotten that staring was rude.

"M-may I a-ask a question f-first?" I stuttered in fright and wrapped my arms around my torso, subconsciously protecting myself.

"You just did, but go on and ask another." Konan shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

I nibbled on my lip and forced myself to lift my head and look her in the eye. "Where's Sasuke-ouji?" I asked, tightening my hold on myself.

Konan gave me a minor smile. "He's under the guard of Kakuzu, below deck." She said as she turned around and began walking away. "Come on, follow me and I'll show you around the place. And about that knife, you'll need it."

Maybe, just maybe, Tenten and I had found a kindred soul.

Like sheep trudging after a shepherd, we followed her.

* * *

**If I'm lucky, I'll put Chapter 5 up either today or tomorrow.**


End file.
